


Of scientists and vegetables

by xmaspig



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Science Bros, Vegetables, everyone needs a hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmaspig/pseuds/xmaspig
Summary: Pepper is used to Tonys short lived hobbies but this one will probably be her favourite.





	Of scientists and vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I was looking up plant hybrids and this happened.

Pepper was trying to track down Tony so she could glue a pen to his hand and make him sign some fairly important paperwork, the sort of paperwork he always avoided because it wasn’t related to anything fun. However after checking his workshop, the penthouse and Bruce’s lab she had to give up and ask Jarvis where he was hiding this time.  
“Mr Stark is currently on the roof Miss Potts.”  
Pepper frowned, if he was shirking his responsibility again to mess around with his suit he would be sleeping on the couch that night. She had better things to do than try and hunt an overgrown man child down.  
As the elevator opened up onto the roof she squinted as the sun blinded her and she raised her hand to cover her eyes. She saw a couple of figures on the far side of the roof and made her way over there.  
Lo and behold there was Tony chatting animatedly with Bruce in front of what looked like a garden. She didn’t even know there was a garden up there and she certainly didn’t expect Tony to be willingly within distance of dirt. Bruce yes but Tony only really liked to get dirty if it involved machine oil.  
“What are you guys doing up here?” she asked as she drew closer. Tony and Bruce turned excitedly, broad grins gracing their faces.  
“Broccoflower!” Tony yelled excitedly.  
“Okaaay, Bruce?” she turned to him , eyebrow raised hoping for some clarification. However Bruce was just as strange with a yelled “Pluots!” in response.  
Pepper pulled her phone out of her pocket and began scrolling through numbers to find someone who could help, they had obviously been in the sun too long or been zapped by some supervillain or something. Tony snatched her phone off her and shoved it into his pocket, realising they may not have made too much sense.  
He turned and grabbed something behind him and then thrust it into her face. It was a slightly big blob of green until she pushed his hands away and realised it was a vegetable. “oooh, okay. Wait, you’re gardening? You?”  
Bruce turned and grabbed another item and proudly showed her “it took some convincing but once I showed him the hybrids we could grow it got him interested.”  
“Yeah check it out, this is a Broccoflower, it’s a cauliflower and broccoli hybrid. And Bruce there has Pluots which are a hybrid of plums and apricots, how awesome is that.”  
The two scientists grinned at each other and high fived.  
“Yeah now it makes sense, I figured you’d only be interested if science was involved, did you rig the irrigation system yourself too?”  
Tony looked offended, “of course, what do you take me for?” Pepper merely shrugged in response.  
“We have about 5 more hybrids in the making but we wanted to do a test run first. After this we're going for giant vegetables, we want to grow a pumpkin the size of Hulks fist" he continued. Bruce scoffed, “No you want to make a pumpkin the size of Hulks fist I wanted to grow a giant beanstalk.”  
“What so the Hulk could play at being a giant? And you say you don’t get along.”  
They began to bicker and Pepper rolled her eyes, she knew he wasn’t going to do anything today, not with this new obsession with vegetables in his head. She began to walk away, listening as they began to discuss the possibility of teeny tiny fruit that Ant Man could maybe carry around with him and she smiled in amusement. His little obsessions never usually lasted too long, but maybe this one would with Bruce to share it with.


End file.
